


Four Drabbles

by lycomingst



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycomingst/pseuds/lycomingst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the episode "Somnambulist".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Drabbles

**Penn**

He didn't know what outraged him most.

Angelus has a lot to answer for.

Wait, he's a brand new man, called Angel now. Has an office with a smart ass secretary and an idiot office boy. 

A sire who defends a human, who thwarts a feeding. How is that tolerable? 

And he had the gall to judge him, Penn. To call him clichéd. 

The thing to do then is surprise him. To snatch his cop buddy and give her everlasting life and some sharp canines. 

That would give the game a twist. He hoped _Angel_ appreciated the subtlety of it. 

 

**Angel**

Darla lingered in Paris, and when she wasn't around Angelus got bored. That's how he came across Penn in a tavern, drunk and ranting about his father. Parsimonious bastard! How was a man to live on the paltry allowance he, the elder son, was given?

A Puritan slipping off the righteous path. Angelus enjoyed completing his fall.

Drusilla, Spike, Penn, all taught by Angelus to survive. Taught well, it seemed. How many sires could boast of such a cadre of everlasting pupils? 

There weren't many things in Angel's history to be proud of. Should he take what he could get?

**Cordelia**

Angel watched Cordelia slam shut the desk drawer. She reopened it, threw a notebook inside and shoved it closed even harder.

"Cordelia?"

"You know, at least in Sunnydale the vampires had the decency to skulk around in the dark. In LA, they drop in on you during business hours, strolling around like starlets waiting to be discovered. But they always want to kill you."

"I'm sorry. About Penn" 

"You should be. Your unlife is like a really bad high school reunion. Creeps you used to know pop up, still creeps. Will Penn be the last one?" 

"Probably not."

Cordelia sighed.

 

**Wesley**

He found it unexpected that, since Sunnydale, he missed being part of a team. He'd been the junior Watcher who was rigid about rules and procedures. Never invited to the pub when the others gathered to slag off on their teachers. For fear he'd report back on them.

Strange that when it came to it, he betrayed the Council. 

Now, adrift, broke, looking to latch on to something, he was ready to join a vampire detective agency. To stand shoulder to shoulder with Angel who's always a hair's breadth away from going back to indiscriminate biting.

What would Father think?


End file.
